DITE
'DITE' Weapons used by KEI users. They are small transformable devices when unused but will morph into a weapon when its user activates it by commanding "Restoration". DITEs can take on the forms of various weapons, including crushing swords, spears, rifles, staves, katanas, and many more. Some are even capable to switch to many different types of weapons. The color of the DITE ore is not random; different colors give different properties to the weapon. For example, Nina's iron whips uses black DITE ore, which has good density with a decreasing conductive rate. Green and White DITE ores are used for speed-based weapons, which was suggested for Layfon's use. People who work on the development of DITEs are called DITE Technicians in Glendan and DITE Mechanics in Zuellni. 'DITEs available:' :*紅玉錬金鋼（''Ruby DITE''）- :::Suitable for Skillful users to utilize Kei (Gorneo, Shante) :*重晶錬金鋼（''Bright DITE''）- :::Suitable for Nen-i users :*鋼鉄錬金鋼（''Iron DITE''）- :::Suitable for Sword users (Layfon, Haia and Derek) :*黒鋼錬金鋼（''Chrome DITE''）- :::Suitable for Strong Density Kei & Low Conductivity users (Nina, Sharnid) :*碧石錬金鋼（''Emerald DITE''）- :::Suitable for Superior Kei Conversion Rate users :*青石錬金鋼（''Sapphire DITE''）- :::Suitable for High Conductivity Kei users (Layfon) :*軽金錬金鋼 (Lithium DITE) - :::Suitable for High Conductivity Kei guns (Sharnid) :*白金錬金鋼（''Platinum DITE''）- :::Suitable for "High Conductivity Kei and strength safeguard", bad for resistance, durability and regeneration. (Dalshena) :*複合錬金鋼 (Adamant DITE) - :::a synthesis of different and various DITEs (Layfon) 'The Heaven's Blade' :The most powerful DITEs wielded by the "Heaven's Blade Wielders" who serve under the Royal Family of Glendan. There are twelve in existence at the maximum since there are only twelve dites. They do not have a fixed format, volume or weight as weapons, upon appointment of a new wielder they can be reformatted by Glendan's DITE Technicians to take on the shape and abilities of the weapon the wielder desires. Another instance was when Layfon's Psyharden Katana and Heaven's Blade (sword format) merged to take on a new format in the anime. In the novels, the dites themselves are passed down from generation to generation and can withstand the monstrous quantity of kei that a Heaven's Blade Wielder produce without breaking like a normal dite would. Since having used a Heaven's Blade previously, Layfon had problems wielding a normal dite after, as he had to restrict his flow of kei to prevent the dite from exploding. 'KEI' The source of power for Martial Artists. Kei users are special since they have an organ within their bodies that produces this energy and use it in many ways. There are different types of Kei, each with its own qualities. In the Anime, it is said that the "Heaven's Blade Receivers" have "monstrous" amount of Kei that makes even the strongest Kei users look weak (e.g. Layfon beat Haia and Gahard easily) ;*'External Type Kei:' Used for attack. :This Kei is used to affect the outside enviornment ;*'Internal Type Kei:' Used for defense and regeneration. :This Kei is used to strengthen parts of the body during battle or to speed up regeneration. Layfon claim that it's bread and butter for Heaven Blade's Receivers to fight continuously for a period of days without getting tired or unfit for battle. ;*'Psychokinetic Kei:' Users of this Kei (who are also called Nen-I users) are able to communicate telepathically as well as move objects around telekinetically. :The downside of this, is that those who are able to use it cannot use External Type Kei or Internal Type Kei because their psychokinesis is a fusion of both Internal and External types. A person must be born with a special physical constitution to use this Kei, while the other two can be utilized by anyone with training and a certain level of Kei. Source:Wikipedia Category:Terminology Category:Content